


Daily Drabbles, Collection One

by IreneADonovan



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Eight bits of romantic Charles/Erik fluff and two bits of Quicksilver's musical musings...The Charles/Erik bits are all set in my Come to Rest/Parts of the Whole 'verse, which goes AU during the beach scene. Erik stays, and he and Charles go on to build the school together...The Quicksilver bits are in my Rush and Beer 'verse, but before XMA...





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of my daily drabbles from tumblr. I'll collect them on AO3 in sets of ten. To see newer ones, go [here](http://ireneadonovan.tumblr.com).

Erik returned from his morning run to find Charles still sound asleep. Typical. Shaking his head, he went to take a shower.

Charles was still out cold when Erik returned to the bedroom, towel slung around his waist. Enough was enough. He leaned down and kissed Charles until he stirred.

Sleep-hazed blue eyes blinked open, and Charles smiled. “Erik.”

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“What time is it?”

“Six.”

“No.” Charles shut his eyes.

Erik brushed Charles' hair back, nibbled at his earlobe.

Charles reopened his eyes. “That's not fair.”

Erik kissed him again. “Of course it isn't.”


	2. Desert

As they loaded their suitcases into the trunk, Erik noticed the desert showed little evidence of yesterday's rains. A few puddles. Bits of leaves stripped free by the winds. But the ground was already drying out, the surface pinkish-tan over the damp-darkened layer below.

The colors of Charles' nipples...

Suddenly Erik was hungry for something other than breakfast.

He slammed the trunk lid over their things. “Back in the room. Now.”

“Now?”

“Unless you want me to take you in the parking lot.”

Charles' azure eyes flashed hot. “Would you?”

Erik smiled, shook his head. “Not this time.”


	3. Under the Stars

It was the height of summer, and the mansion was too warm for sleeping, so they had come outside to lie on a blanket under the stars. Erik wore only boxers; Charles, pajama bottoms. They lay close, but not entwined as usual; it was simply too hot.

Erik lay on his side, head pillowed on one arm, his other hand resting lightly over Charles' solar plexus.

Charles lay on his back, staring up at the stars, his fingers threaded through Erik's short hair, a soft smile curving his lush crimson lips.

The stars were nice, but Erik preferred watching Charles.


	4. Chess

Charles was drinking. Alone. This couldn't be good.

Erik came up behind him, set his hands on his shoulders. “What's happened?”

Charles shook his head, finished his glass. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Then we won't.” Not now, anyway. “Come on. Let's go to bed.”

Charles resisted. “I want to sit up for a while.”

Erik got a glass, poured himself a drink. “Chess, then?”

Charles nodded and wheeled himself over to the chessboard.

Erik took his seat across from him. Charles would talk to him, when he was ready.

But in the meantime, they'd play chess.


	5. Rain

It was raining again, a soft summer rain, fat droplets of water shimmering as they fell, lit by the sun that seeped through the silver-grey clouds. Charles loved the rain, loved this time of year. Erik was much less enthused.

By the rain, anyway. He could wax downright poetic about the man standing before him in the rain. Those azure eyes twinkling up at him. Those crimson lips begging to be kissed. The lean muscles revealed as his sodden button-down clung to his skin.

No, Erik could never say he loved the rain. But he could say he loved Charles.


	6. Banana

Charles was eating a banana, and it was easily the most obscene thing Erik had ever seen.

He peeled it delicately, fingers caressing the pale cylinder, then nibbled at the tip with those even white teeth. Ruby lips then wrapped around it like he was sucking on a lollipop.

Charles chewed slowly, his sapphire eyes sparkling hotly as he put on a show for Erik. He swallowed, the muscles of his throat and along his jaw flexing seductively. “Are you hungry, love?” he asked in that polished-glass accent.

“Yes,” Erik declared as he took the banana and tossed it away.


	7. Neck Rub

Erik massaged the base of his neck with one hand; it had been a long day.

Charles glanced up from his book. “Let me help you with that, love.”

Gladly.

Charles transferred himself to the couch, pointed to the floor at his feet. “Sit.”

Erik settled himself between Charles' knees and leaned back.

Charles' small, strong hands roved over Erik's shoulders, neck, and skull, gentle at first, but gradually working deep into Erik's knotted muscles.

Heaven.

Charles' fingers danced soothingly across Erik's brow and cheeks and along his jaw. He kissed Erik's ear. “Love you.”

Erik smiled. “Love you, too.”


	8. Roses

They were in the back gardens, by the rose hedge. It was in full bloom, dripping with hot-pink flowers in every stage from tightly furled buds to fully-open collections of velvety petals.

Charles leaned forward, burying his nose in a perfect bloom. “These smell heavenly,” he declared.

Erik leaned over and sniffed Charles' neck. “You smell better.”

“I smell like sweat,” Charles protested.

“You smell like you,” Erik said. He pulled the petals from a dying rose and scattered them over Charles. “Is that better?”

Charles laughed. “Get down here and kiss me, you fool.”

Erik did.


	9. Moving Pictures

February, 1981 

Peter cradled the album in his hands. Moving Pictures. The new Rush.

Carefully, almost reverently, he slid the record from its sleeve and set it on the turntable. Moments later Geddy Lee's distinctive voice echoed through the basement. 'A modern-day warrior, mean, mean stride Today's Tom Sawyer, mean, mean pride.” The instruments blasted in behind, intense, almost angry, yet somehow upbeat, matching the lyrics. “Always hopeful but discontent. Knows changes aren't permanent. But change is.”

Peter zipped over to the couch, opened a box of Twinkies and a bottle of soda, and let the music wash over him.


	10. Moving Pictures II

Peter was in love. Not with a girl. Not even with a guy. No, his love was the new Rush album.

He'd had it a week, and it got better with every listen. And every time he thought he'd settled on a favorite track, he'd listen again and change his mind.

He really liked Red Barchetta, though. No great surprise; it talked about speed. Though he didn't need a car to feel the wind in his hair.

Still, it was a great story and great music -- the guitar even mimicked a car peeling out at one point. Worth another listen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under cloudy skies (Under the stars: Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151403) by [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05)




End file.
